borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I'll just leave this here..
A friend of mine found a Blue War Stomper in a chest. Gear Calc says it's not legit, period. This is what I've managed to do that still appears in game... it's an abomination... : "A friend of mine found ..." - that was your first clue it was a mod. I don't recall ever seeing GearCalc saying a legit item was not legit. -- MeMadeIt 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hang on everyone. I know the poster of this article personally (Call him friend A). I also know the friend (Call him friend B) that "found it in a chest". While I can't verify that the original form of the gun WAS found in a chest, Friend B isn't into the game enough to mod, or play with people he doesn't know online. It wouldn't surprise me if the original gun WAS modded, but it is out of character for Friend B. Besides, who would spend all that time and then have the end product be a BLUE gun? However, friend A (OP) it wouldn't surprise me that if by adding the Deathly accessory you made the gun a little TOO outrageous. Why not copypasta the gun's script out of willowtree and onto this page? That way we could find out what makes GearCalc mark it as non-legit. If it was something you did by making it purple, or if it was modded when it was in it's original form. NOhara24 17:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly was the purpose of this thread in the first place? 18:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Call it an "Is this modded?" thread. Just waiting on the script for the gun. NOhara24 18:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) This is probably the "script" of the gun, I could tell which parts are used by image (sadly...): gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc4_Deathly gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Quality2_War gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper And no, he couldnt find it in chest, it is constructed/modded gun, period. 18:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi all, The Evil Dr. F ''here, im getting a little hard of thinking. would someone be kind enough to remind me which chests in the vanilla (edit - with DLC sprinkles) game cough up produce items over level 55? your kindness during this senior moment of mine is greatly appreciated. 19:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well none, but no one claimed this one was found in the vanilla game, unless I am missing something, or you weren't necessarily referencing this gun.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : and are you sure there are none CJ? because ''Dr. F is seeing a great and terrible many level 61s. @Nohara a vicious lance could be blue. The fact that it was a blue war stomper does not automatically mean it was found in the vanilla game.To my knowledge, PT 2.5 loot tops out at 48-50 in the vanilla game. I've seen level 50+ guns in vendors in the vanilla game, but never in chests. Unless something in the last patch changed that, which would be awesome.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :oops, playing other game. didnt see you CJ. the fact that the statement was not prefaced with "when playing the crow's nest" lead me to disbelieve. OP has since rescinded claim of 61ness. i should state that my in opinion vanilla includes all dlcs. sorry for the confusion. 23:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) This is what was found in the "chest," untouched. As a side note, my friend and I only kill crawmerax and others baddies with each other, never anything online in the danger zone. ' ' gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock2 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Quality2_War gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper What's Borderlands? 22:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) weapon qualifies for genocide but mat3 "desert" has highest priority. likelihood of this weapon is twice removed from gearbot. 23:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The fact that the OP doesn't have the original gun doesn't help things. Trying to create it out of memory doesn't help anything. Till next time guys. NOhara24 03:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) As already noted, that weapon is indeed a mod and GearCalc clearly tells you why ... *The 'War' prefix has a very low priority and, with the quality of the parts selected, the 'Desert' prefix overrides all others . The 'War' prefix was obviously manually selected because it adds a 9% damage increase. *The 'Stomper' title is also overridden by the 'Cobra' title due to it's higher priority. The 'Stomper' title was also obviously manually selected because it adds a 50% damage increase. *The 'Deathly' accessory was also obviously manually selected because it adds a 20% damage increase. It's just plain silly to claim that a game is not only glitching and violating it's own rules but also 'randomly' giving the weapon all higher +damage parts. Yeah, right. -- MeMadeIt 09:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) If you read the thread, OP said the purple gun was modded. It's the blue gun's script that was up for questioning. OP tried to recreate it out of memory, which didn't help anything. But are you saying that a gun with the title "War Stomper" can't exist? NOhara24 11:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) okay everyone who says this isnt real doesnt know their guns. its legit. I have a 493 dam. 90 acc 15 fire stomper in the chests before the armory (i was alone, its not modded get over it)...but stompers are really strong thats why the bullet speed is so slow.... JFG Well, there has been a mountain of evidence right on this page that proves it's modded. Until you can produce something equivalant, I'd say your counter-claim is weak. Also, since when did 15.0 bps become a slow ROF?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) @GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 I believe he was referring to the fact that the velocity of the bullet is decreased with the Stomper title. What's Borderlands? 20:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You are all the most ignorant selection of dumbfucks I have ever seen. Did the train stop at dumbass station before you visited this thread? ANYONE online should know some of the troll watchwords, most notably : I'll just leave this here... :The majority of you have fallen for the oldest bait troll on the internet. duly noted. ty. 00:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Warhound33 is a pretty cool guy. Eh knows everything about the internet and doesn't afraid of anything.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Warhound has been scarred by internet trolls... This is not an attempt at trolling sillybilly, I simply was showing off the possibility that the gun we found had and at the same time questioning how the original gun, that's supposedly "not legit," was found from a chest. What's Borderlands? 09:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Warhound is right! We has been coned! I have to do something about this... Ok, Drama is lvl 3 now... >_> . Approved by 10:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I feel so stupid now... Ohh cookies... ^^^ that was funny ( the war has begun ) ha ha.......Veggienater 11:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Dr. HAX says: "A computer monitor upon both your houses" for this nonsense. 16:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC)